


Il nome della rosa

by hikachu



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikachu/pseuds/hikachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's in a name?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il nome della rosa

_What's in a name? that which we call a rose / By any other name would smell as sweet._ (Romeo and Juliet, W. Shakespeare)

**1**

Bice, he breathes, Beatrice, he mutters against her neck, softly; savoring life and salvation in a single word.

Her eyes widen a little at her full name and she breaks into quiet laughter. Beatrice holds him closer.

"Oh, Kinzo," she sighs. He is the only person in the whole world who can make her name sound like a confession of love, a promise of eternity: together, always.

No matter what.

**2**

On some days, no matter how affectionately he calls out to her, Beatrice won't even look at him, lost in her own thoughts.

There are wrinkles, now, on his forehead, under his eyes, and on the back of his hands; noticeable but not yet deep enough to make him look frail.

Like the witch she is, instead, Beatrice hasn't aged a bit since that first day on Rokkenjima. Kinzo smiles at the thought and wants to tell her about it, to reminisce and laugh together, but when he calls again, Beatrice, she still won't turn her head towards him: as if she's a stranger, as if the name doesn't belong to her.

**3**

Beatrice, he sobs, because his life is slipping away, and he is still alone with his longing, his regrets, his ghosts. _Beatrice_ , he calls, because Lion was only a short-lived illusion of redemption.

In the hallway a small child listens, afraid and fascinated, clutching a bundle of keys for fear that the witch will really come and steal them again.

But Beatrice has no interest in pranks today, not right now. She stares at the heavy door, the seals and circles engraved in the knob, and shakes her head.

"You truly are a terrible magician, Kinzo."

Her voice is bitter.


End file.
